


Moments

by Fiction_Press



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Press/pseuds/Fiction_Press
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has recently come out of a bad break up, and in order to cheer himself up he goes out to Nandos with some of his band mates. Little does he know that is where is going to meet the girl of his dreams, but sometimes dreams aren't always what they seem. Is he prepared to fight for what he loves the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis has recently come out of a bad break up, and in order to cheer himself up he goes out to Nandos with some of his band mates. Little does he know that is where is going to meet the girl of his dreams, but sometimes dreams aren't always what they seem. Is he prepared to fight for what he loves the most?


	2. Chapter 2

“Lou!” called out Jess from the bedroom.  
“Yes Jess?” I called back a little irritated.  
“Where is my suitcase I have to leave for the airport soon?”  
“I don’t know Jess check under the bed.”  
“Why don’t you come in here and help me find it.”  
“No. You choose to leave so you can find it yourself.”  
I heard the clopping noise of her high heels hitting the wood floor in the hallway. Once she got into the living room she wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders, and nuzzled her head into my neck. I want so badly to shake her away from me, but I can't because I am not that mean.  
“Lou I’m sorry.”  
“Your not if you were you would be staying.”  
“How can you say that you know that I love you.”  
“I don’t know anything. All I know is that I asked you to marry me and you said no so that you could take some job in Italy.”  
“I asked you to come with me. We could have started a life there.”  
I moved her away from me and stood up so that I was looking her in her eyes. “You know I can’t just pack up and leave. You knew when you asked me, that it was a stupid idea."  
Tears started to roll down her face after what I said. Her tears don't faze me and they don't make me regret what I said. I turned back around and plopped down on the couch. Jess went back into the bedroom to continue to pack up her things. I was just sitting on the couch with my eyes closed trying to clam myself down. I have known for a few months now that Jess was leaving, so I have had plenty of time to get over it and her. No matter how much I hate to say it, you never completely fall out of love with someone. The truth is if she said that she was staying and that she would marry me I would take her back in a heartbeat, but I am also not sad to see her go. While I was sitting on the couch my phone started to buzz on the table beside me. I picked it up and it was a new text message from Niall.  
Niall: Rehearsal was cancelled today so Harry and I  
are going out to Nandons. You in? -Niallxx  
I just simply write back yeah and that is the end of that. I could really use a beer right now to be honest. I get up and go to bedroom to let Jess that I am leaving and she can just lock the door when she leaves.  
"I am going to meet the boys at Nandos for some drinks. When you are done here you can just lock up and leave your key under the mate in front of the door. I hope you have a safe trip and I hope that one day we can be friends." I say I place my hand on the back of her head, pull her close and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Jess.  
"Bye Louis." she replies with tears in her eyes.  
***  
I pulled up to Nandos, parked my car and hopped out. I like Nandos, it just an awesome place to come and relax and have a good time. There are even some days when no one notices us. When I get into the building I spot Niall and Harry sitting at a table on the far end of the restaurant. I walk over to them and take a seat next to Harry.  
“Sup mate.” Said Niall  
“Hey.” I replied  
“You look like Shit .” Harry said with slight smirk on his face.  
“Thanks mate. It’s Jess she is leave for Italy today.”  
“So how did that go?” Asked Niall  
“Fine I guess. I just said that I hope one day we can be friends. I mean I don't know if I could ever be friends with the girl I asked to marry me and rejected me. Honestly I am just ready to move on from Jess she isn't really even worth my time anymore.”  
“Damn that’s rough.” Said Harry giving me a pat on the back.  
We continued chatting and waiting for our waiter to come and take out order. While we were talking I noticed this beautiful girl walking in our direction. Her skin was dark, and smooth sort of like milk chocolate, she had long black hair that stopped right above her breast with a bang that went straight across. She also had a stud in her bottom lip on right side, and a stud in her nose. She was wearing this bright red lipstick that made her lips look so plump and kissable. She had black make up all around her eyes, but not in a trashy sort of way. Besides her work uniform she looks like she belongs in a rock band, which isn't a bad thing. She didn't look like any other girl I had seen before. She was walking over to our table to take our order I'm sure. My hands started sweating and I was getting really nervous, I mean like really really nervous. I mean it could have something to do with that fact that she is one of the most gorgeous girls I have seen in a very long time. When she finally makes it to our table she gets this big smile on her face, that is abosolutly breath taking, I mean even her teeth are so white and perfect.  
“Hello my name is Ellie and I will be your waitress for tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?” She asked  
“Yeah can I have 3 pints please?” Niall responded.  
“Yeah I’m just going to have to see your ID first.”  
Niall pulled his wallet out, grabbed his ID, and handed it to the waitress. “Here you go.”  
“Thanks, but I need both of yours too.” She said pointing to Harry and I.  
Harry pulls his ID out from his back pocket and hands it to her and I fumble like an idiot trying to pull my wallet out my pocket. I finally got my ID out and handed it to the waitress. She flashed a big smile and I could feel my cheeks starting to turn red as I flashed a big goofy grin right back. She checked over all of the ID’s and handed them back to us.  
“Alright I will be right back with those pints." She said with a smile. I watched walk over to another table to make sure that the other customers were okay. Gosh I am such and idiot, she probably thinks I am a stupid idiot. I know she does I know it.  
“Louie.” Said Niall  
“Yeah what’s up mate?” I asked still watching Ellie interact with some of the other customers. I know it might sound really creepy, but I just really can't take my eyes off of her.  
“You are totally checking her out.” Said Harry with a little chuckle  
“I am not. She was just very interesting to talk to.” I say finally looking away from Ellie.  
“Dude you didn't talk to her, you just stared at her.”  
Niall let out a chuckle and shook his head at my epic fail to make a good first impression with our sexy waitress, I will get her don't worry I will. The boys continued to make fun of me until the waitress made her way back over to our table.  
“Alright boys three pints.” She said as she set one pint in front of each of us. “Now can I get ya some food?”  
“Yeah can I have a burger and some fries.” Said Niall  
“I’ll take the same thing.” Replied Harry  
“And I’ll have some fries and that’s it.” I said  
She stood there and finished righting every thing down. I continued to stare at her as she was writing. She looked up and saw me staring at her. She gave me a half-hearted smile, she was probably wondering why I staring.  
“Alright boys I’ll get this order right in and be back with your food.” She gave me a little wink as she left to go turn the order in to her chief.  
“Mate she was totally checking you out.” Said Niall  
“No she wasn't you guys are lying, she was just being nice.”  
“Why don’t you just ask her to go out with you sometime? You are clearly smitten with her.”  
“It’s just that, well it's just she is so pretty. I don't even know if she would want me I mean have you seen her, and plus I don't know if I am ready for any kind of relationship.”  
“Then why don’t you just take her home and get a load off if you know what I mean.” Said Harry with a cheeky smile.  
“Yeah I know what you mean and that just might be my plans for the night.” I said letting out a throaty chuckle.  
The waitress was making her way over to our table with our food. It was as though she glided instead of walked. She had to be one of the most breath taking women I have ever seen in my life.  
“Here ya guys go. Two burgers and a fry.” Said Ellie as she handed out the food to the assigned person.  
“Thanks love.” I said as she was passing out the food.  
“I know this isn't apart of my job but you look so familiar but I really just can’t place my finger on it.”  
“Yeah I get that a lot.” I said with a small laugh. But seriously does she not know who I am?  
“Well anyway I hope you enjoy your food and I will be back to check on you in a few minutes.” She left giving me another little wink and that just reassured me that I could definitely take her home tonight.  
We laughed and talked while we ate our food. We talked about the tour that was soon approaching, and how whipped Zayn and Liam were. Not that I have much room to talk when it comes to being whipped, I would literally do whatever Jess told me to do. Aside form having a good time with the boys I was mainly impatiently waiting for the waitress to come back over to the table. It seemed as though she had read my mind because a short minute later she was on her way over to our table.  
“Hey guys how is everything tonight?” asked Ellie only looking at me.  
“Everything is good.” I answered her giving her a soft sexy smile.  
“Is there anything else I can get you guy?”  
“Can we have three more pints?” asked Niall  
“Sure I will bring those right out for you guys.” She gave the whole table a sweet smile and walked away. I watched her make her way through the restaurant until she disappeared into the kitchen. It wasn't long until she emerged from the kitchen with three pints on her tray making her way over to my table. I knew when she came to the table this time I was going to ask her what time she got off from work that way she could make her way over to my house.  
“Here you go guys three pints, for the three handsomest men in the restaurant.”  
“Well sense I am so handsome how about you tell me when you get off of work.” I asked her confidentially.  
“Well handsome lucky for you I get off of work in about 5 minutes.”  
“You’re right that is lucky for me.”  
“Well how about I change out of my work clothes and come have a chat with you guys.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Said Niall as he started to guzzle down his pint.  
She flashed a smile that sent a tingle right through my spine.  
“Dude she totally wants you, you are totally taking this chick home tonight.” Said Harry giving me a proud smile and a pat on the back.  
Niall shot me a reassuring smile shaking his head and then continued to sip on his pint. A few minuets later Ellie came out of the bathroom in a pair tight washed out denim short shorts, with a white tube top that stopped a little below her breast exposing all of her torso, she also wore a pair of black and gold Doc Martins. She was also wearing a pair glasses that looked like those popular hipster glasses, and gold suspenders, whit a black leather jacket. There was a small tattoo on the bottom right hand side of her stomach that said strength in capital letters, and she also had her bellybutton pieced. I stared at her as she walked over to our table with my mouth slightly hung open.  
When she got over to our table she sat right next to me. She looked at me and smiled. She took her index finger and pushed my chin up so my mouth would close.  
“I am just going to say what everyone is clearly thinking, you are fucking hot.” Said Harry staring at the beautiful girl that sat to the left of me.  
Ellie let out a cute giggle. “Thank you I get that a lot. So what are your names mates?”  
“I’m Harry Styles.”  
“I’m Niall Horan.”  
“And I’m Louis Tomlinson.”  
“Cool beans I’m Ellie Hood. It’s not much of a name but it’s the one my mum stuck me with.”  
“I think it is a beautiful name.” I said  
“Yeah well thanks. So anyway you guys know I work here so what do you mates do with your lives?”  
Harry let out a laugh disbelief. “Have you ever heard of the boy band One Direction?”  
“Yeah I have. I mean I have never really listened to their music and I couldn’t tell you what the member’s names are or what they look like.  
“Well baby girl you are looking at them.”  
“No way you guys are One Direction? That’s fucking awesome. I thought they were all like 16 years old.”  
“Nope we are very much older then 16.” I said with a smile on my face  
“Well looky here I am hanging out with superstars.”  
We continued talking for about 2 hours before the boys decided that it was late and they were going to take off. Once they left it was just Ellie and I left alone in the booth to talk to each other.  
“So Louie you are very cute. Is there any girl that you fancy at the moment?” asked Ellie staring into my eyes. Her hazel eyes glistened even though the light in the restaurant was dim.  
“Yeah.” I said with a smile  
“Is there any chance that the girl is me?”  
“Mhmm.” I said gently biting my bottom lip.  
“I like the sound of that” She gave me a little grin as she pushed her hair behind her ear reveling a small diamond stud in her ear.  
“Wow I’m sorry but you are absolutely beautiful, I don’t think I have ever seen a woman as beautiful as you.”  
She giggled. “Thank you handsome. You’re not to bad yourself.”  
That comment made me chuckle a little bit. She let out a cute little yawn and I could tell that she was knackered so I decided to abandon my fist mission of trying to take her. Plus I honestly think that she is worth more then that.  
"You look tired love." I say staring at her  
"Yeah I am absolutely knackered. I am glad that I met you here tonight rockstar."  
"Mm let me walk you to your car." She shook her head yes. We both got up from the table and I grabbed her hand. We walked out to the parking lot and I followed her as she walked over to her car. It was a sky blue sports car with the hood up. When we got over to the car she leaned back against the driver side door facing me. I placed both my hands one the car one on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to hers.  
“You know Louis Tomlinson for and international pop star you’re not too bad.”  
“Really?” I asked sarcastically  
“Yes really.”  
She moved her hands from my waist to the back of my neck and she started to pull me down for a kiss. Before I knew it her lips met mine. Her lips were very soft and smooth against mine. The movement of our lips coincided perfectly with each other. She gently pulled her head away with a very seductive grin on her face. Then she slipped her little hand in my pocket and pulled my phone out. I unlocked it for her and handed it back to her. She programmed her number in my phone and then sent herself a message so she would have mine also. She slipped the back into my pocket and gave me a small peck on the cheek before turning and opening the door to her car.  
“I’ll text you later rock star.” She said as she closed the car door. She let the top on the car down and pulled out of the parking lot. I just stood there and watched he pull off with a big smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home I threw my keys and wallet on the couch and made my way down the short hall to my bedroom. I kicked off my red TOMS and plopped down on the bed. I fished my phone out of my pocket and tossed it up on the nightstand. I kicked off my jeans and my pulled my shirt over my head. I threw the clothes in the laundry basket before, and then made my way over to the bed. I laid there on my bed for a minute staring at the ceiling and playing the events of the night over in my head. I still can’t believe I met this super hot chick, and she actually likes me back. I mean not saying that I am not good looking either because I am, I mean have you looked at me. I was startled out of my daydream state when I heard my phone buzz on my night stand. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. It was a message from Harry.  
Harry: So mate did you take her home?  
Me: No she is worth more then that.  
Harry: So did you at least get her number?  
Me: Yeah I did. And I got a kiss before she left too.  
Harry: That’s my Lou. I’m going to crash I’ll see you tomorrow at the signing.  
Me: Night Haz.  
I tossed my phone on the other side of the bed, turned over, and buried my face into the pillow. I started to doze off, when my phone started to buzz. I picked it up to see who interrupted me in sleepy state. When I picked up the phone I saw Ellie’s name flash onto my screen.  
Ellie: Hey rock star  
Me: Hello beautiful. I thought you were at home sleeping?  
Ellie: I tried, but I couldn’t get you out of my head. J  
Me: Mmm I see lol. I was just thinking about you too.  
Ellie: Well then you should come over. I have a pool and a hot tub; we could go swimming if you want???  
Me: Swimming? Right now?  
Elle: Nope next September. Uhhhh Duhhh right now  
Me: No need to be mean, pretty lady. Text me the address and I will be there soon.  
Ellie: Yay!! Okay can’t wait to see you rockstar xoxo ;) 

I hopped out of bed and went over to my closet to try and find my swim trunks, that I’m sure are buried deep inside my closet. I found my trunks after about 15 minutes of looking and quickly changed into them. I grabbed my phone off the bed, and then I put on my flip flops (Yes I wear flip flops) and made my way down the hallway to the living room. I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out the door. Once in the car I programmed Ellie’s address into the GPS on my phone and headed to her house in anticipation.  
***

When I pulled up to the house I wasn’t sure if I had gotten the right house or not. I am not trying to sound snobby or pop starish, but this house is extremely nice for someone that works at Nandos for a living. The house had to be about 4 stories tall. It was huge and white with black paneling. It looked like a mansion from the outside. The drive way was gated. I had to drive up a little bit closer so that I could reach the buzzer from my car. I heard her sweet voice through the intercom telling me to hold on one minute. Shortly after she buzzed me in and I pulled into he driveway. It was one of those drive ways that circle all the way around, and it had a fountain in the middle. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Seconds later the door opened and I was greeted by a woman that seemed to be in her late 50s.  
“You must be Louis. Ellie is outside in the back waiting for you. Just go straight down that hallway until you see the kitchen, then in the kitchen to your right will be a set of glass doors that will lead you to the backyard.” She said with a sweet smile on her face.  
“Thank you.” I replied nodding my head and smiling. I follow the women’s instructions and make my way to the kitchen and through the glass doors. Ellie was sitting at a patio table, looking at her when she looked up and saw me come through the door. A big smile spread across her face to reveal those stunning perfect teeth. She put her phone down on the table, stood up, and started walking towards me. When she stood up I couldn’t help, but notice that she was only wearing a bikini. It was white, with a paint splatter pattern in different colors. She wore a smiley face belly button ring and her hair was up in a ponytail. She wasn’t wearing any make up, not that she needed any, she is beautiful with or without it.  
When she finally made her way over to me I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and also buried her face into my neck.  
“Hey rock star.” Said Ellie  
“Hey pretty girl.” I said in reply, we let go of each other and went to go sit at the patio table Ellie was sitting at before.  
“Did you miss me?” She asked smiling at me  
“I did miss you. I couldn’t get you off my mind.” She giggled at response.  
“Are you ready to go swimming?” I nodded my head, pulled my shirt off and threw it up on the table. Yes I have to admit that I did start flexing so I could try and impress her with my muscles.  
“Well aren’t you sexy rock star.” Said Ellie with a big smile on her face  
“I can’t take all the credit. You look incredible.”  
“Thank you. I’ll race you to the pool.” And before I could even answer she was already off running and jumping into the pool without me. 

***

When we were done swimming we decided to sit in the hot tub and talk for a little bit.  
“So what’s the deal with this house?” I asked trying not to sound to snobby asking the question. She just let out a little giggle.  
“Well I come from a pretty wealthy family. My father was the CEO for an R&B music label, and my mom was a model. This was their house.  
“So where are your parents now?”  
“My parents passed away four years ago when I was 18.”  
“I am so sorry.” I said, I didn’t what else to say  
“It’s okay really. You didn’t know.” She moved over closer to me, and I put my arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on my chest. We talked for hours about any and everything. She told me about how it was growing up an only child, I told her about growing up with little sisters, and being the only boy. When even got out of the hot tube and laid on the grass looking up at the stars. It has been a long time when I have this much fun with a person that wasn’t the boys. She is so intelligent, funny, and charismatic. I think I might be in love already. While we were lying on the grass talking she fell asleep on my chest so I picked her up, grabbed my shirt and carried her in the house. Thankfully the maid was in the kitchen and she directed me to Ellie’s room. Once I got her into the room I pulled my shirt over her head, laid her down, and tucked her in. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before heading back down stairs and to my car to go home.  
***

I was jolted awake by my phone ringing on the nightstand next to me. I looked at the phone and Zayn Malik flashed across my screen.  
“Hello.” I answered in a groggy voice.  
“Hey Lou where are you?” Said Zayn on the other end of the phone  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean you were suppose to be at the signing 15 minutes ago.”  
“Oh shit. Zayn stall for me please I will be there in like 10 minutes.”  
“Okay mate I’ll do what I can. But if you don’t hurry your ass is in trouble.”  
“I’ll be there. Bye.”  
“See ya mate.”

I grabbed the grabbed a white shirt and some black skinny jeans out of my drawer and threw them on. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before attempting to do something with me hair. It wasn’t doing what I wanted so I decided to just shake it out and let it do whatever it wants. I threw on a pair of socks and some black converse before picking up my phone and texting Ellie.  
I have a CD signing, so I will be home sort of late  
I will call you when I get home to see if you want to do something  
Bye –Louisxoxo

I hit the send button and rush out of the house. When I got to the signing I ran over to the boys who were standing around the door waiting to be announced.  
“Hey guys.” I said almost out of breath  
“Dude where have you been.” Asked Liam  
“Something came up last night that I had to take care of and I overslept.”  
“I think you mean someone.” Harry said with a big cheesy grin on his face  
“Shut up Harry.”  
“Well whatever you were doing last night, you better be glad you go here in time.” Spat Zayn  
“Yeah I know.”  
They finally announced are name and it was time for us to go out and sign as many CD’s as we could.  
When the signing was over it was about 10 o’clock. I checked my phone to see if Ellie had called our texted me. I had two text messages from her.  
Call me whenever you can. I don’t have to work tonight  
so I will be home. –Ellie <3  
I smile at the text message and proceed to open the next one.  
I just wanted to tell you that I had a really good time  
With you last nigh Rock star. Can’t wait to do it again  
Sometime, J -Ellie <3  
This message has me smiling even more then the other one did. I make my way out to the car park, and see the other boys trailing behind me. I really don’t feel like being questioned by them so I give them a little wave and hop in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

***Ellie’s point of view***

I was running on my treadmill with my headphones in listen to the Midnight Memories album, when my house keeper Maria told me that Louis was here for me. I hopped of the treadmill and grabbed my towel that I use to wipe away the sweat, and threw is over my shoulder. I didn’t pay any mind to the fact that I was only wearing a sports bra, black spandex running pants, and tennis shoes. Not to mention that fact that I was completely drenched in sweat and my hair was pretty wild. I walked from the gym down the hallway to the living room where Louis was standing looking around.  
“Hey Rockstar.” I said smiling  
“Hey- wow.” He replied, I got really nervous and started trying to look over myself to see if something was wrong.  
“What?” I asked nervously  
“I mean nothing it’s just that you look incredibly hot right now. I tried to call you, but all I got was your voice mail.What were you doing?”  
“I was just running on the treadmill silly.” He moved closer to me and was getting ready to pull me into a hug, before I pushed him away. “I am to sweaty right now.” I said trying to protest, but he just ignored me and pulled me close to him anyway. I just gave up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Louis sat down on the couch and I sat next to him swinging my legs over his lap.  
“I am exhausted.” I said throwing my arm over my eyes.  
“Aww poor baby.” Louis said rubbing my thighs  
“How was your day?”  
“It was good, but all I could think about was coming to see you.”  
“Aww you are such a cheese ball.” I laughed sitting up and resting my head on his shoulder. Louis let out a little chuckle.  
“So, have you eaten yet?”  
“Nope.”  
“Well go and get dressed and I will take you somewhere nice.”  
“Are you asking me on a date Mr. Tomlinson?  
“Only if you’re going to say yes.”  
“Well let me go shower and all the jazz.” Louis gave me a little nod. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading upstairs to go and get ready. When I got up to my room I pulled my towel out of my closet and went into the bathroom that is connect to my room. I turn on the water and turn it to the temperature that I like, before going over to the self next to the sink and grabbing my medication. I fill up one of those mini paper cups with water and swallowing my pills. I get undressed and step into the shower letting the warm water run over my body. I wash my body and my hair before stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around myself. I walk over to the sink so I could brush my teeth and wash my fast before I get dressed.

***Louis’s POV***  
I have just been sitting on the couch going through my phone waiting for Ellie to come back downstairs. I felt something vibrate under the cushion that I was sitting on so I stood up and lifted up to discover Ellie’s phone under it. I picked it up and set it back down on the mahogany stained coffee table in front of the couch and went back to scrolling through Twitter. I noticed that her phone started buzzing again. Even though I know that it is none of my business I still picked up her phone and looked at the screen. The name Ricky flashed across the screen with a picture of a boy. He had curly hair that looked like Liam’s back in the What Makes You Beautiful music video with piercing pale blue eyes. His smile is wide and vibrant with his bright white teeth shinning through. I feel just the slightest bit of jealously run through my veins, but I don’t want to jump to any conclusions so I just set the phone back down on the table and mind my own business. A few minutes later Ellie walks down stairs looking absolutely stunning. She is wearing a black tight fitting dress with a sweet heart neck line and no sleeves, with a red belt across her stomach. She had red high heel pumps to match. Her hair had loose curls in it, as it flowed over her shoulders.  
“Wow, you look amazingly beautiful love.” I say stepping towards her and wrapping a hand around her waist bring her in for a hug. She nuzzles her face in my neck and I can feel her smiling.  
“Thank you.” She mumbles into my neck making me smile at her sweet, warm breath.  
I take her hand and lead her out of the front door, to the drive way, and into the car. I held her door open for her as she got in giving me a little smile. I close the door before jogging around to the driver side of my black Camery XLE. I hope into the car and stick the key in the ignition making the engine purr.  
“So where are we headed?” She asked in a sweet voice  
“Well that is for me to know and for you to find out.” I smile giving her a smirk and letting my free hand wonder to thigh as I pull out of her driveway.

We are in the middle of dinner having a deep discussion about which color power ranger is the best.  
“No way Lou the pink power ranger kicked ass.” She said trying to hold back a giggle.  
“What? Are you serious right now? Everyone knows that the red power ranger was just bad ass.” I replied smiling and taking a sip of my wine.  
“Oh yeah whatever. Where is your pink pride?” Before I even get a chance to answer I see her phone buzzing on the table, like it has been all night. She picks it up looking at the screen and her face drops.  
“Who was that?” I ask furrowing my eyebrows  
“It’s no body important.” She said smirking at me. I smile back at her but become a bit more serious now because I need to know who this Ricky guy is; it has been bothering me all night.   
“Who is Ricky?” I asked looking down at my plate slightly afraid of what the answer might be. I can hear he choke on her wine a little then let out a little cough. I lift my head up to see her staring down at her plate like she is thinking of something to tell me.  
“He is someone from my past.” She murmured seeming to be deep in thought about something. I decided that I wasn’t going to push her about anyone, so I just let it go for now. Her phone started to buzz again but this time she didn’t even bother to pick it up and read that name that would be flashing across her screen, instead she grabbed my hands and held them on the top of the table.  
“Ricky is- Ricky is my adoptive brother.” She said looking down and staring at her empty plate like it was trying to communicate with her.  
“What?” Is all I could manage to choke out.  
“When I was 5 years old I begged my parents for and older brother. I mean when I say begged I mean begged. I got down on my knees, cried, threw tantrums, and wouldn’t eat my food just because I wanted an older brother. Well shortly after my 6th birthday my parents left me at home with Maggie Jean, our housekeeper at the time, so they could go and pick up my late birthday present. When they came back and 10 year old boy name Ricky trailed in behind them and I literally jumped for joy. I was so mesmerized; I mean I had never seen someone as handsome as him. So for the like the first I just followed him everywhere around that house. We didn’t say anything just followed each other around, well long story short we were really close practically inseparable. We told each other everything and we promised we would always take care of one another, but when our parents did he vanished. He up and left without even fucking saying goodbye. This is the first time he has tried to call me in three years and honestly I really don’t want to hear anything he has to say.” She is staring straight into my eyes, but I can tell that she is looking right through me.  
“Do you want to get out of here?” I ask her with a smile. She smiles weakly and then gives me a nod. I leave the money in the little black book for the bill and grab her hand leading her out of the restaurant. Once we reached outside there are paps, and screaming girls every which way we turned. I tell Ellie to wait inside while I find the valet and tell him to brink my car around. She does as she is told and I venture outside trying to push past people to get to the valet. Once I finally get there I tell him to bring my car around and I venture back out into the crowd to retrieve Ellie. Once I get her I snake my arm around her waist and hold her close to me. I keep my head down and she sort of tries to cover the side of her face with her hand, but it’s difficult because people keep pulling and bumping in to her. By the time we finally get to the car the police had been called and helped clear out the crowd so that it was safe to drive now.  
“I am so sorry.” I say reaching over and interlocking our fingers.  
“Nah its cool love, it was a bit exciting really.” She smiles squeezing my hand lightly, before giving me a kiss on my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

*************************************************************************************  
I was awaken by the bright sun shining down on my face. I turn over to my left expecting to see Ellie lying right next to me, but she wasn’t there. I sit up; wipe the sleep from my eyes, and then stand up. I start walking toward the door, when I hear the soft humming on the other side of the door. I walk out of the bedroom and follow the music into the living room of my cozy flat. Ellie is sitting on the couch with her back to me, and her headphones as she bobbed her head to the music that was playing in her head. I quietly step closer about to tap her on the shoulder before she opened up her mouth and began to sing.  
“Whatever it is it feels like its laughing at me   
Through the glass of a two sided mirror, whatever  
It is, its just laughing at me and I just want to scream  
What now I just can’t figure it out, what now I guess  
Ill just wait it out, what no, ooooh, what now .”  
She sings with so much grace, and passion I don’t think that I could ever get tired of listening to her angelic voice, but unfortunately she stops so I walk over and sit next to her on the couch.  
“Good morning sleepy head.” Said Ellie running her fingers through my already messy hair.  
“You are amazing.” I said pulling her close to me and planting a gentle on her soft lips.  
“No. That is just a little something. That song is amazing actually..”  
“Well I think you sound absolutely brilliant. I think you should really do something with your talent.” I say cutting her off  
She giggled before kissing me on my cheek and heading into the kitchen. She grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, set them down, and poured tea into both of them. She walked back over to the couch and handed me one of the mugs of tea. She sat on one end of the couch, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her tea resting on top of her knees.  
“You are really beautiful. You know that you are right?” I said staring at her.  
“You tell me that a lot.” Said Ellie giggling  
“Because it’s true.”  
“Yeah right.” She says grabbing the remote off the table and switching on the TV.  
I scooted closer to Ellie pulling her on to my lap. She sipped her tea while flipping through the channels. I saw my picture pop up on the screen as she was flipping through the channels.  
“Ellie wait go back.” I said grabbing the remote. I flipped back a few channel until I heard my name.  
“One Direction’s Louis Tomlinson was spotted   
outside of Nandos getting up close and personal   
with this young lady right here to my left.”   
He points to a picture of Ellie and I up against her car caught in the middle of a full on kiss.  
“The next day he was spotted again at the Ledbury   
leaving with the same exact girl. Who is this mystery   
girl you might ask, and the truth is you are just going  
to have to ask Louis about that.” 

The host gave a little wave before I switched the TV off. I totally forgot that taking Ellie out in public would come back to bite me in the butt. I mean I haven’t even asked her to be my girlfriend yet, but now the whole world is speculating.   
“Are you okay Ellie?” I asked  
“Yes of course. Why wouldn’t I be? Are you okay?”  
“Yea I am fine. I am famous; stuff like this is bound to happen. You know that this stuff is going to get worse and come more often if we decide to be in a relationship, and then go public with it.”  
“Yes I know. Both of my parents were pretty much always in the lime light so I have seen what they had to go through. But if we decide to be in a relationship I am totally prepared for what could be said to me.”  
“Good.” I said running my fingers lightly over her cheek. I give her a kiss on the forehead before picking up my cup and getting up from the couch.  
“I have a photo shoot and a meet and greet today. Not in that order, but anyway I won’t be home until later tonight. I am going to drop you off at your house, and I can call you when I get home. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yep that sounds perfect.”  
“Lets go get dressed.” I said   
***

I pulled up in Ellie’s drive way and parked the car. I got out of the car, went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Ellie. She slipped out of the car before giving me a kiss on the cheek with a smile and then starts to walk away. I grabbed her arm before she could, making her stumble back into my arms. She turned to face me looking me in the eyes. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her to me making our lips connect. I felt a tingling sensation sprint through my body. She pulled back smirking at me. She pulled my head down so that my ear was close to her lips.  
“Until tonight rock star.” She whispered in my ear. I give a big grin and another kiss. We said our goodbyes and I watched her as she went into the house. Once she was in the house I got into my car and pulled out of the drive way


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Lou! I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever.” Harry said pulling me into a hus as I walked through the door of his flat.  
“T saw you yesterday.” I said returning the hug.  
“I know, but you were gone in a hurry I didn’t get a chance to ask you about Ellie.”  
“That’s why I left in a hurry.” He laughed and punched me in my arm playfully before leading me into the living room where the other boys were.  
“HEY LADS!” I yell smiling as they all look at me with a startled expression. Harry was laughing his ass off next to me while the other boys were glaring at me.  
“Hey Lou.” Niall said standing up and giving me a one armed hug.  
“What’s up mate?” Liam said waving and turning his attention back to his phone.  
“Hey Lou.” Zayn said smiling and waving. I waved back at all of them then made my way to the couch were I sat in between Liam and Niall. Zayn sat in an arm chair diagonal from the couch, and Harry sat on the facing me, Liam, and Niall. No one was saying anything but they were all sitting there smiling at me like idiots.  
“What are you guys smiling for?” I finally ask  
“Well I just happen to flipping through channels this morning when something interesting caught my eye.” Liam said giving me a devilish smirk.  
“Oh yeah, and what was that Liam?” Niall asks smiling.  
“Well thank you for asking Niall. I saw a picture of Louis snogging a girl against a car outside of Nandos. Then I saw another picture of him and the same lovely lady leaving the Ledbury last night.”  
“And?” I smirked  
“I have two problems with this. One why wasn’t I invited to Nandos, and two why didn’t know that you were talking to a new girl?” Liam yelled looking hurt.  
“I second that.” Said Zayn crossing his arms over his chest waiting for an answer, which made me chuckle a little bit.  
“Well one Niall invited me to Nandos that night, so you will have to ask him.”  
“Well thanks for throwing me under the bus like that mate.” He laughed punching me in the arm.  
“And two I didn’t know what was going to happen with her so I just didn’t say anything. But now you guys know so I might as well tell you. Her name is Ellie Hood, she is 21 years old, and she is just simply amazing.” I said smiling, and letting my thoughts wonder back to her. All of the boys were smiling at me with big cheesy grins. Well all of them except for Zayn. He had a distraught look on his face, while he was just staring off into space. That is weird, but its probably nothing. He might just be thinking about how much he misses Perrie.

***Zayn’s POV***

Shit, shit, shit. Louis would be the one. Fuck I can’t even think straight right now. Okay. Whew alright. I know Ellie I mean, I really know Ellie. We used to go to school together and I was hopelessly in love with her. But of course like every cheesy romantic movie comedy movie that takes place in a school I was the shy quiet kid, and she was the popular badass kid. Eventually we befriended me and it was literally like the best day of my life, but that is beside the point. We became really close, which only made me fall in love with her. One day she was busted with drugs on her. I was beyond pissed off at her. She tried to explain herself to me but I didn’t want to hear it. I told her that there was no way that I could ever have a drug dealer and abuser as a friend and walked away from her. The suspended her from school, but after her suspension she never came back and I haven’t talked to her sense. She is nothing but a dirty drug addict, and that is not what I want for Louis, but he looks so happy. I can’t hurt him that way so for now I am just going to keep my mouth shut. I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts when I heard someone call my name.  
“Zayn!” yelled Louis snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
“What?” I ask  
“What do you think about the idea of Ellie coming over to meet you guys sometime this week?”  
“Yeah that sounds lovely.” I let a sigh and try to bury myself deeper into the chair.

***Ellie’s POV***

After Louis dropped me off at home I collapse on my bed and closed my eyes. I was replaying the events that happened last night and this morning. A smile spread across my face. I start to feel this warm tingling sensation, and I can’t help but let out a giggle. My phone starts to buzz and I look at the screen to see the name Ricky flash across my screen. My smile faded away instantly and my mood went from ecstatic to depressed within seconds. I look at the screen having an internal battle on weather I should pick up or not. Against my better judgment I answer the phone and let out a sigh.  
“Hello.” I say into the phone  
“Ellie is that you?” asks Ricky  
“Yes Ricky, what do you want?”  
“I have been trying to get in touch with you. I am going to be in London next week, and I really want to see you.”  
“You want to see me? Ricky you left right after mom and dad died. This is your first time talking to me in three years. If you really wanted to see you wouldn’t have waited three years to do so.”  
“I know Ellie, but back then I was in a difficult situation. You were to young, and innocent to understand. Even if you weren’t I wouldn’t have wanted to involve you anyway.”  
“To young? I was 18 years old when mom and dad passed. I was far from innocent so please save that bullshit for someone else. What was so bad that you had to hide if from me Ricky? We never used to hide things from each other. Do you know for 6 months after you left me I couldn’t sleep, eat, or think? I was so worried about you. I waited up all night for you to call me or come home. 6 months Ricky. You were all I had left, but yet you still left me without even a fucking goodbye. Not an, “I love you”, or “I will see you soon”. Nothing.” Warm tears started making their way down my cheeks.  
“I love you so much Ellie. I really do and I don’t ever want you to forget that. I left to protect you.” I could hear the sincerity in his voice and it made me burst into a full blown sob. I couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
“Please don’t cry mango.”  
“Mango?” I chuckled remember the nick name he gave me once he figured out mango was my favorite fruit.  
“Yes you are still my mango. I will be home soon and we can talk everything out and see where we can go from there.”  
“Okay call when you are here in London.”  
“Okay I will. Bye Ellie.”  
“Wait.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t mess this up Ricky.”  
“I won’t.” and with that the line went dead and fell back on my bed again taking in everything that just happen. When I turn over and look at the clock and it reads 3:45.

“Shit I am going to be late again.” I say to myself jumping out of bed and throwing on a tan jumper and light blue short with holes ripped in them. I pull my hair up into a messy bun, and throw a little bit of make up. I grab my phone off the bed and grab my wallet, and keys out of the purse that I was carrying yesterday and slip on a pair of black flip flops, and sunglasses before heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

***Ellie’s POV***

I am currently standing outside of Louis’s flat nervously waiting for someone to answer the door. Today is the day that I am going to meet thee rest of the boys, even though Louis hasn’t officially asked me to be his girlfriend. I have a feeling that he wants to see what the boys think of me first. Thankfully I met Harry and Niall the night I met Louis so there isn’t that much pressure I think. Honestly I have no idea what these boys are like. I thought about looking them up on the internet, but I figured that would be sort of creepy and I want to get to know the real them not the famous part of them. I here some shuffling on the other side of the door, then the door opens revealing a smiling Louis.  
“Hey baby.” He says wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug.  
“Hey sweetie.” I wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls back slightly and places a small kiss on my cheek.  
“The hoys are in the living room.” He leads me down a hallway and into the living room. I see 3 boys just talking and laughing. Just stand there holding Louis’s hand until he introduces me to rest of the boys.  
“Hey guys, this is Ellie.”  
“You have already met Niall, and Harry.” He says and I just smile and wave at them, “This is Liam.” He says pointing to a boy with brown hair this is styled in a small quiff, with golden brown eyes and a big smile.  
“Hi Liam.” I say smiling  
“It is nice to finally meet you.” He says. “Louis hardly ever shuts up about you.” I giggle and I hear Louis groan next to me before telling Liam to shut up. Louis and I sit down on the tan leather love seat that is cattycorner from the large tan couch that is occupied by Liam, Harry, and Niall.  
“I thought there were five of you?” I ask  
“There is.” Says a deep husky voice. I look up and my eyes instantly find Zayn, who is now making his way over to the arm chair across from the love seat.  
“Zayn?” I ask in a hushed voice  
“Didn’t think you would see me again?” he spits  
“No I didn’t and that was sort of the plan.” Now everyone is staring at us, with their faces full of confusion.  
“Oh really?” he stands up from the chair.  
“Yes really. We didn’t really end the best of terms. Or do you not remember how utterly bitchy you were to me?” I asked standing up from the couch, with Louis still holding on to my hand.  
“Me? Do you not remember what you did?”  
“I didn’t do anything, but you never gave me an opportunity to explain.”  
“Speaking of explaining, can some please explain what the hell is going on here?” Louis speaks up.  
“Zayn and I used to go to school together. We were best friends until he turned his back on me.”  
“What was I suppose to do?” Zayn shouted  
“You were supposed to listen to me.” I yelled back. “I don’t want to get into this here right now.” I turn around to face the four confused boys. “I’m sorry but can please excuse Zayn and I?” They all shook their heads yes. I grabbed Zayn’s arm and led him down the hallway and into Louis’s bedroom.  
“Sit.” I say pointing to Lou’s bed.  
“I don’t want Louis to be with someone that does drugs or that has ever done drugs.”  
“I don’t do drugs and I never have. I though you new me better than that Zayn. We were best friends and we told each everything. I wouldn’t have kept something like that from you.”  
“Then why? Why did they find drugs in your bag?” I let out a sigh and remember back to that day. My now ex boyfriend is the one who put the drugs in my bag. He told me I wouldn’t get caught.  
“Anthony.”  
“What does Anthony have to do with this?”  
“The morning they found the drugs in my bag, Anthony had picked me up from school and told me that he had some weed on him that he needed me to hold through out the day. I told him no that I wouldn’t do it, but he insisted that if I loved him, I would keep the drugs for him. I still said no that I wasn’t going to take that chance, and finally he stopped bugging me. When I got out of the car I made it into the school before I realized that I had forgotten my bag in his car. So I went back to get it. That’s when I met you in the cafeteria for breakfast. Shortly after that they did the bag search and found the drugs on me. That’s what happened I swear it.”  
“Why didn’t you come back?”  
“My parents shipped me off to go to a private school in London. I had no way to contact you, not that I thought you wanted me too.”  
“You swear that’s what happened?”  
“I swear on my life. I really hope we can move past this. I missed you so much, and I really like Louis. I don’t want to mess this up.”  
“I missed you to.” Zayn says smiling. He stands up from the bad and wraps his arms around me tight. I return the hug nuzzling my face into his neck. “Let’s go back out there. I bet they are confused as hell.” I smile before wrapping my arms around Zayn’s arm and heading back out into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh yeah I kicked your ass again Irish.” I yelled jumping up from the couch, and throwing the Xbox control on the floor so I can do my victory dance.  
“Oh whatever I let you win and don’t you forget it.” He yells backs, with a huge cheesy grin plastered on his face. I can’t help but to smile back at him. I have come to learn that his smile is quite infectious. When he smiles, you find yourself cheesing right along with him without even realizing it.  
“Alright I think that is enough FIFA for one night.” Louis chimes in laughing. I look at my phone to check the time and it reads 10:30p.m.  
“Yeah I should probably get going anyway; I have to pick up my brother from the airport in the morning.” I say picking up Lou’s control off the floor and placing on the floor next to that Xbox. I am not fond of the fact that Louis has to meet my brother soon. I am not even sure how I feel about having to see my brother after so long. He better have a damn good explanation for jumping up and leaving me out of the blue. Louis comes over to me and snakes his muscular arms around my slim waist from behind interrupting my mental rant about my dead beat brother. He pulls me closer to him and nuzzles his nose into my hair. I love how the top of my head fits right under his chin. I turn around in his arms so that I can be facing him now.  
“What time do you have to be at the airport?” He asks, and I can feel his warm, sweet breath cascade across my face. It makes me want to smile, but I swallow it back.  
“7:30.” I groan, wrapping my slim arms around his neck, and pulling him close so that our foreheads are touching.  
“To bad, I wanted you to stay the night with me.” He says giving me a smirk. I can help, but to return it while thoughts of all the things we could do together start to flood my brain.  
“You can stay at mine and drive to me to the airport tomorrow.” I say in almost a whisper slightly afraid that he might decline my offer. But relief washes over me as I see a smile start to dance on his lips.  
“I like the way you think Ms. Hood.” He smirks at me. There is now a full blown smile on face. Louis smiles back at me and the beauty that his smile projects makes me smile even more. He takes one arm from waist and bring is up to my chin, so that my chin is locked in between his thumb and pointer finger. He lifts my head so that his lips are only centimeters from mine. I can feel his warm breath dance across my lips, and I feel as thought I am going to explode if they don’t make contact soon. Fortunately Louis closes the gap between our lips, and the feeling is impeccable. Every cell in body is doing a happy dance at this sensation. A jolt of electricity is surging through my body, and I know that I could stay like this together, with us perfectly in sync without any hesitation or uncertainty.  
“Oi, there are other people in the room you know.” Liam shouts coving his eyes, so he doesn’t have to see our public display of affection. I break away from Louis smiling and go and sit on Liam’s lap wrapping my arms around his neck.  
‘Oh spoons I have enough love to go around.” I laugh at the nickname I assigned him after learning about his fear of spoons. I know its old news to everyone else, but for me it’s new and extremely funny. He sticks his tongue out at me laughing before pushing me off of him and on to the floor. Everyone in the room erupts in laughter including me.  
Once we finally get the four rowdy boys out the door Louis and I collapse on the couch. He is lying down on his back and I am on top of him. He is stroking my hair and not saying anything. I listen to the steady pace of his heart beat, while my head rests on his chest. His breathing is slow and steady and it calms me, bringing me into some sort or tranquil state. I like it a lot. I don’t want to get up, but I know if I don’t I will end up falling asleep just like this and not make it to the airport on time.  
“You ready to go?” Louis asks. I nod my head yes not want to disrupt the peacefulness with my sleep filled voice. I reluctantly climb off of Louis and stand up, waiting for him to follow my lead. Once he is up off the couch he holds out his hand for me to take, and I do so eagerly. We walk down the short wide hallway from the living room to the foyer. I slip on my ankle boots and mentally curse myself for not choosing to wear converse. Louis grabs his keys off of the key ring and follows me out into the cool night air. Louis pulls me close to him place a gentle kiss on my lips.  
“Laters baby.” He murmurs before we head off into our separate cars.  
***

I am woken up by the loud croaks from my alarm clock. My hand blindly tries to find the off switch because I refuse to open my eyes. After a few seconds of failing to find the alarm clock I open my eyes and slap it off. I use my arms to try and push myself up, but Louis has a firm grip on my waist. I try and move his arm, but he only holds me tighter and pulls me closer to him. I would give anything not to have to get out of bed right now and just cuddle up into Louis’s side. As if on queue my cell phone starts to ring on the bed side table.  
“Hello.” I answer trying to hide the sleep in my voice, but failing.  
“Hey baby sis, sorry to wake up, but I just wanted to let you know that I have a ride form the airport so you don’t have to come. I do want you to meet me at chucky cheese around 2:30 this afternoon.”  
“Chucky cheese?” I ask “We haven’t been there sense I was like 6.” I scoff, I hear him chuckle on the other end.  
“I know, but I have a surprise for you. Just be there.”  
“Okay fine. Do you mind if I bring someone with me?”  
“Sure yeah that’s fine. I will see you later Ellie. I love you.”  
“I love you too Ricky, bye.” And with that the line goes dead. I lock my iPhone and place it back on the bedside table. I nuzzle back into Louis’s chest.  
“Who was that?” Louis asks sleepily  
“Ricky. Good news we don’t have to go to the airport.” I mumble in to his chest  
“Yay, now more sleep less talk.” He says pulling me as close as possible and I giggle before drifting back to sleep.  
When I wake up again sunlight is seeping through my white satin curtains. I look at my clock and it reads 10:37a.m. I turn trying to find the warmth of Louis, but to my disappointment he is no longer in the bed. I prop myself up with my arms and rest my back against the mahogany headboard. Once I successfully rub the sleep from my eyes I see a note on the pillow that was once occupied by Louis.  
Meet me in the kitchen for breakfast –Louisxxx  
I smile and throw the covers off of me. I stretch before pulling my untamed hair into a messy bun. I don’t bother putting on any clothes and head down to the kitchen in only my boy short panties and a tank top. When I get down stairs and into the kitchen I see Louis sitting at one of stools that is placed in front of the island that sits in the middle of my kitchen in nothing but a pair of sweats that he brought. He is stair intensely at his phone biting his lip, and I promise you I have never seen something sexier in my life. I walk over behind him and slide my small hands over his bare back making his jump a little. I lean my body onto his back and wrap my arms around his deviously bare torso. I place small quick kisses on the nape of his neck.  
“Good morning.” He croaks trying to disguise a moan, and failing.  
“Good morning.” I say smiling, as I continue to explore his back with lips. He moans not caring that it escaped his lips. I don’t mind his moaning either; it only makes me want to keep going. He turns in his seat to face me. He grabs my chin firmly in his hand and lets out a little growl.  
“You might want to stop that before you start something we aren’t ready to finish.” He places a rough kiss on my lips that leaves me breathless, even though is only lasted seconds. I take a seat next to him on a stool in front of the island still trying to catch my breath. Maria walks into the kitchen and gives me a bright smile.  
“Good morning Ms. Hood, did you sleep well?” She asks with genuine interest.  
“Yes I did thank you.”  
“And you Mr. Tomlinson?”  
“I did as well thank you Maria.”  
“Breakfast?” asks Maria making her way over to the fridge  
“No thank you, just a cup of coffee for me.” I answer. Louis looks up from his phone and holds up a tea cup indicating that he his fine with what he has.  
“So what are your plans for the day?” Asks Louis  
“Well I have to meet my brother at 2:30 this afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to join me.”  
“I would love to.” Louis replies finally locking his phone and placing it on the marble counter top. I wonder who he was texting so intensely. Maybe I should ask him. I don’t want to over step any boundaries. I mean he hasn’t even asked me to be his girlfriend yet. I wonder if it is like some spoken agreement.  
“What are thinking so hard about?” he asks me. His lips are pressed in a hard line and his eyebrows a furrowed in confusion.  
“Oh nothing.” I say hopping off the stool and beating Maria to the cupboard to get a coffee cup. Maria takes the cup from my hands giving me her famous ‘let me do this’ smile. I smile weakly back and sit down next to Louis again.  
“Be my girlfriend.” He blurts out. My eyes go wide with excitement at his sudden outburst. I nod my head yes furiously. He cups my chin with his thumb and index finger bringing my lips to his in a sweet passion filled kiss.  
Louis and I laze around the house until it is time to leave and meet my brother at Chucky Cheese. I put on simple pair of black skinny jeans, with a red Fall Out Boy tee shirt and red converse. I put on black eyeliner, a shit ton of mascara, and bright ruby red lipstick leaving my hair in a messy bun. Louis puts on black skinny jeans, but nearly as skinny as mine, and a white tee shirt with a mock denim flannel that he leaves unbuttoned with the arm sleeves rolled up. He sports a black pair of converse with his hair tousled going in all different directions. My nerves kick in on the drive to Chucky Cheese. I am not so much nervous about seeing my brother, but more about this surprise. What kind of surprise could he have for me a Chucky Cheese?  
Once we arrive I immediately spot Ricky. Without thinking I run up to him and hug him. He lifts me off the ground spinning me around.  
“Hey baby sis.” He says with his arms still wrapped around me. Wow he looks different. His eyes are still a piercing pale blue, but he got rid of the flip and is gelled in a spick going every which way. He has a scruffy bead that matches his jet black hair. He seems a lot paler also.  
“Hey Ricky long time no see.” I wiggle out of Ricky’s arms a pull Louis closer to my side. “This is my boyfriend Louis, Louis this is my brother Ricky.” I say all giddy like a kid after to much sugar. They shake hands a murmur some hellos.  
“Before we get started there is some I would like you to meet.” Ricky walks off and in a matter of seconds he is back with a little boy that is attached to his leg. The boy can’t be older than 3 or 4. He has curly dark brown hair like Ricky had when he was young. He has milky smooth looking skin and the piercing pale blue eyes like Ricky.  
“Who is this adorable little guy?” I ask  
“This is Elliot my son.” He replies and I swear my jaw hits the floor.


End file.
